


you need me

by sickficbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Yams, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Vomiting, first time writing yams!, gross ngl, let me know what yall think, not that it really matters but its cute, sick yamaguchi, stomach flu, tsukki is a barista, vomit tw, written for tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: [HEYYYYYYYYYY what's up :> I was just wondering if you write Tsukkiyama and if you do could I maybe request one about Yamaguchi w/ the stomach flu and Tsukki taking care of him? Thank youuuuu, byeeee!]written for a tumblr prompt for @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke!!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	you need me

Yamaguchi stirred the noodles in the boiling water, feeling his weak stomach twist with it. He had felt awful all day but refused to admit it to himself. He peeped at the clock, a task that he soon regretted, finding out that moving his body at all made him feel like he was inching closer to illness. 

7:48. 

It was past dinner time and Tsukishima was going to be home any minute. Yamaguchi couldn’t wait until he was back so he could distract himself with love and cuddles. 

The blond was out late at work, he had picked up a job at the coffee shop around the corner as a barista. He didn’t like the customers but he had fun with his coworkers, talking shit about everyone and their overly precise coffee orders. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get the job because of Yamaguchi. It was his favorite place to go, and Tsukishima wanted to learn how to make his overly syrupy coffee; if you could even call it coffee. It was definitely more of a sugar milk. 

Yamaguchi had received a text from Tsukishima that he had gotten off his shift and was expecting him home at any minute. He continued to stir the noodles around the pot, feeling the steam heating his face, he found it kind of therapeutic. 

His stomach cramped abruptly, pushing a loud groan out of him, his free arm wrapping around to protect his stomach. 

He had been feeling sort of ill for the past few hours but ultimately chose to ignore it to avoid panic. He decided that he would just try to relax and do his homework until his boyfriend came home to take care of him. A pang of overwhelming guilt washed over him after the thought, because it was so late and Tsukishima would likely be starving when he came home. Making his favorite instant ramen was the least Yamaguchi could do. 

As he moved to grab the flavor and oil packet, he could feel his stomach sloshing around angrily. Except for the first time today, it felt like it was starting to creep up his throat. He stopped moving and leaned against the kitchen island, swallowing the bile down as hard as possible. His head felt so tight from the sickness but also now, he was panicking. 

He began to pant, feeling the queasiness start coming to a head. An ear grating gag ripped through his throat and he slapped a trembling hand over his lips, thanking every god he could think of that it was empty. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes blew wide, the realization that he was actually going to throw up was weighing profoundly on him, the fear causing him to feel even sicker. He smothered a gag again, stuck in his place, absolutely unable to move. 

He watched from afar as the abandoned water boiled over, the sizzling sound hissing in his ears. He felt like his ears were bleeding. Tears sprang down his face and he swallowed repeatedly trying to keep everything down. 

At that moment, the door unlocked and a towering blond wordlessly came through the front door. Upon seeing his boyfriend, he pushed his headphones down and advanced towards him. Concern bubbled in his stomach, causing him to feel like crying.

“Tadashi? What’s wrong? Why is the water boiling over?” Tsukishima started asking, swiftly moving to turn off the stove. As his fingers turned the small knob he heard a cough and a wet splatter behind him, like someone had dropped a pot of soup. The scent reached him before he even turned around. 

It was a pathetic sight, Tsukishima thought. His boyfriend was kneeling on the tile, a large splash of brown, chunky vomit on the floor of their kitchen. Tsukishima’s face twisted in disgust. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Kei! I- I-“ Yamaguchi moaned, ducking his head down, more hot puke spilling over his lips. Tsukishima couldn’t determine if the boy was even actually breathing. 

Reluctantly, the blonde squatted down with pursed lips. He stiffly patted his sick boyfriend on the back, reaching over to grab a dishtowel. He cleaned Yamaguchi’s face and then wiped his wet hands. 

“You’re okay, Tadashi. Just breathe.” Tsukishima instructed, trying to make the green-haired boy stop panicking. 

Yamaguchi’s chest throbbed with ragged gasps, his stomach finally feeling a bit better. He still couldn’t stop sobbing, feeling guilty as Tsukishima was forced to watch him crumble like the pitiful person he knew he was. 

After a while of just crouching on the ground, heaving breaths over his splatter of sick, he felt stable enough to straighten himself out. Tsukishima arose with him, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you still feel sick?” Tsukishima interrogated. He thought momentarily about doing something sappy, like tucking his hair behind his ear or giving him a kiss on the cheek despite his obvious illness. He knew that Yamaguchi would appreciate it; he just couldn’t find the fortitude to actually do it.

“I-I feel a lot better. I’m so-sorry, Tsukki. I-I’ll clean it up…” Yamaguchi started grasping for the paper towels and Tsukishima slapped his hand away. 

“No you aren’t, go wash your mouth. I’ll clean this later.” Tsukishima stated, pushing gently on his boyfriend’s back. As the green-haired boy shuffled away, the blonde held back a gag as he began to soak up the foul vomit off the tile. This wasn’t a task that Tsukishima saw himself performing even ten minutes ago, and if he was being frank, he wasn’t having a great time. 

Vomit is by far one of the toughest things to clean, but he would rather do it than Yamaguchi, who would probably be forced into another panic attack. He continued to scrub at the floor until there was nothing but a nasty blemish. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi had appeared in the entry to the kitchen, watching Tsukishima guiltily. His cheeks were permanently dyed a deep red, he was unbelievably embarrassed. He wasn’t a child, he should have had better control over his body. The blonde looked up with a simple smile and discarded the paper towels.

“Hey, Tadashi. You should get into bed.” Yamaguchi searched Tsukishima’s expression for even an ounce of resentment or annoyance but he genuinely found nothing but concern. The green-haired boy pouted nodding. He started moving towards their bedroom before he saw Tsukishima hadn’t moved. 

“Tsukki c’mon.” The sick boy asked, feeling a horribly heavy anxiety sitting on his chest. All he wanted was to snuggle up to Kei and have his fingers carding through his hair. But the boy hadn’t moved from his spot, he actually had a scowl on his face. Yamaguchi’s heart started beating way too fast. 

“You’re sick. I don’t want to get sick.” Tsukishima said directly. Yamaguchi’s heart collapsed. He couldn't even attempt to hide his emotions, the tears just ran down his face as they had just minutes prior. Tsukishima sighed, suddenly feeling like the worst person in the world. 

“Tadashi…” 

“That’s… that’s fine. I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m- why I’m crying.” Yamaguchi sobbed, lifting up his elbow to bury his face, wiping the pathetic tears away. A sick feeling had been clawing its way up this throat again too, which made him want to cry more. He thought that the nausea was gone but it seemed to have made its way back to the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, Tadashi. I’ll grab you a cup of water and some medicine, okay?” Tsukishima suggested, trying to patch up his mistakes. He stepped back into their rank kitchen, taking a cup and filling it with lukewarm tap water. When he swung around he noticed the boy was gone. He sprang towards their bedroom when he heard the shrill gagging. 

“Oh, Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima raced to the bathroom as quick as he could. Upon arrival, he was met with another horror scene. Yamaguchi was bowed over and retching into the toilet. But it seems he had also already graced the floor with another hard to clean splatter.

He puked on the floor… again. The anger that swelled in Tsukishima was instantly dissipated once he saw his poor boyfriend. He was heaving, hard, the chunky vomit bursting from his mouth and nose, leaving him a pitiful mess. He choked on on the puke that got stuck in his throat. 

Before he could think about it, Tsukishima passed over the puddle and started to pat his boyfriend's back to help him get it out. Tsukishima grabbed a velvet hair tie from their counter and hastily tied back his forest green hair, which was disgustingly moist. 

It was gross, but it was Yamaguchi. 

“T-Tsukki..” Yamaguchi said wetly, rolling to face him once he was certainly done dry heaving. He couldn’t believe how sick he was, the last time he was truly sick had to have been in grade school. 

Tsukishima gave him a weak smirk, picking up his trembling hand. He lifted it up to his lips and gave it a humble kiss. 

“I think you have the stomach flu, baby.” Tsukishima speculated, turning to flush the toilet beside his boyfriend. Yamaguchi crushed his lips together to hold in a sob, and gently nodded, agreeing with him. 

“Are you mad?” Yamaguchi asked softly, warm tears still running down his freckled face. His eyes strayed to the splatter of sick on the floor and then back away immediately. He was mentally kicking himself for throwing up on the floor again. He was stunned with shock. He just wanted to disappear. 

“No, I’m not. Are you ready for bed now?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, doubting that Tsukishima wasn’t upset. How could he not be mad? 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied shortly, choosing to believe him. He didn't have the energy to let his insecurities take over, not tonight. Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi, if he didn't there is no way he would've comforted him while he threw up. 

They both straightened out and shuffled to their bed. Yamaguchi got under the covers, his stoic boyfriend tucked him in softly. He sat the cup of water from earlier on his nightstand. 

“Drink this. I’ll be back in a second.” Tsukishima left the room, only coming back once he had medicine and a bucket. He handed Yamaguchi the pill to take and set the bucket with the sick boy before creeping into bed with him. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be h-here cause I’m sick,” Yamaguchi brought up, his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Maybe he was seeing things, he was pretty sure he had a fever. The blond boy just smirked at him. 

“You need me,” Tsukishima spoke with a small chuckle. It was cocky, sure, but it was also overwhelmingly true. Yamaguchi smiled and nestled his face in Tsukishima’s shoulder. He fell asleep instantly, inhaling his boyfriend’s comforting scent.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! this was my first time writing for yamaguchi, so please let me know how i did! my tumblr is @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke ! i hope you have a lovely day/night!


End file.
